


For His Neutral Special, Minato Wields an Evoker

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Complete crackfic, Gen, Humor, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Sakamoto "Dumbass" Ryuji, the inception of this fic is honestly the funniest thing fudjhjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: The gang's been seperated, and it's left to Minato and Ryuji to take the shadow in their way down.Will Minato be snarky? Will Ryuji go off the shits? Will he say fuck? Find the answers and more in this fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	For His Neutral Special, Minato Wields an Evoker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecksalmonids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecksalmonids/gifts).



Somehow, from some sheer force of dumbassery, they’d gotten separated from the others. Distantly, Ryuji could hear Minako calling out for Minato, but there wasn’t any time to think about that - a shadow had just spotted them and was crawling their way with frightening speed. Minato didn’t hesitate - he drew his sword and immediately launched himself at the shadow, and Ryuji inwardly agreed that, yeah, it’s probably best to just get it over with. 

With a flick of his wrist, Minato gestured for Ryuji to take the next hit, and he called for Captain Kidd, the feeling of familiar flames licking at his back reassuring him somewhat as he dealt a heavy blow to the shadow. Ryuji’s charge hadn’t quite knocked it down, though, and it was left to Minato to deliver the finishing attack. Like a child at Disneyland, Ryuji was excited to watch Minato fight; he hadn’t seen his Persona yet. 

However, completely subverting his expectations, Minato flicked open the holster strapped around his waist and took out his gun. It was oddly shaped, and had something engraved on the side, but he didn’t think much of it, Joker had his fair share of strange weapons himself.

What  _ did _ confuse him, was when Minato didn’t level the gun at the shadow, but instead pointed it at his own head.

“HEY, HEY MAN, STOP, YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR-” but Ryuji’s yells were silenced by Minato’s own shout of ‘Persona!’ and the shattering of glass. 

Orpheus, a massive, hulking figure in front of Minato, tore the shadow to pieces, but Ryuji’s train of thought was far, far away from how goddamn  _ cool _ that just was.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK, MAN,** ” he yelled, staring at Minato like he had just slapped him across the face, “ **YOU JUST- I- YOU JUST FUCKING SHOT YOURSELF IN THE HEAD??? FOR REAL??** ”

Minato only smirked. “Trade secret. Don’t go around using that language near that cat of yours. We’d better get back.”

Ryuji followed, his mouth still agape, his brain absolutely freaked. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok so basically
> 
> my friend used 2 think evokers were ACTUAL guns and we were both laughing about it but then i was like omg,,, i need to write a crossover fic where some dumbass bitch like ryuji is fighting w minato and hes like BRO WHAT THE FUCK????? WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SHOOT HIMSELF IN THE HEAD
> 
> ghfjghfrkje hope u enjoyed this hell. i love u all


End file.
